phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
On this page you can vote for which picture should be featured. Remember, only good quality images will make it through this nomination. For advice on selecting a picture and how to cast your vote, refer to the Voting Tips page. To see the full details on the voting for each month, refer to the archive page. FPM Rules: * Do not nominate more than one image unless the other nomination is withdrawn. Violaters of this rule will have that nomination delisted. * Do not remove votes by other users that you don't like. * If you are a new nominater or voter, please read the Voting Tips. * Only three images are allowed per month. This is so the nomination will not be cluttered. *Do not support your own images. * When voting on an image, please note that it is not about personal taste or opinion. Only pick images of high-quality, which means that they are bright and either a DVD rip or iTunes Widescreen screencap. To see what constitutes as high quality, please read this quote from Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, referring to the brightness and popping colors that make up the show: June 2009 Selected Nominated July 2009 Selected Nominated File:PhineasTriesOutTheGame.jpg File:Druselstien.jpg File:Midaeval tournament - want to join us?.jpg File:PhineasBaljeetFerbsong.jpg Image:We're retiring!.jpg August 2009 Selected Nominated File:PhineasTriesOutTheGame.jpg File:Beach Phineas.jpg File:Behold!.jpg File:LivingGelatin.jpg File:CAKE.jpg September 2009 Selected Nominated File:PerryonBed.png File:MillyExplainingToPinky.jpg October 2009 Selected Nominated File:PhineasTriesOutTheGame.jpg File:Norm2.png November 2009 Selected Nominated File:Dude song.png File:Candace Bust.png December 2009 *'Info:' created by Disney - Uploaded by Knarrow02 - nominated by Phin68 talk to Phin68 *'Support' - Phin68' Fall Time! 21:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *'Support''' - It fits the December theme and it is a great quality picture. Cherrim 18:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' - I don't like it cuz it looks to plain and ordinary, animation wise. I'd like something bright and attractive. -- 20:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Bright and vibrant - love the color effects on the snow. The Flash {talk} 21:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' It matches the Christmas theme next month. Knarrow02 17:25, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' It definitely matches the December month. You konow if Phineas and Ferb were in all seasons, every picture that would be nominated would be the time of the season. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 00:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' A great frame and in great quality. Should be the title for FPM. Phinster 11:58, 07 November 2009 (UTC) *'Support:"' It fits December very well, and it's a great quality picture plus Candace is hilarious on the back of the snowboard.--Sailormoonrox667 13:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:'Great quality and perfect for this time of year—Pixarmc 14:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:'Excellent quality and best fits the theme of December. Sonicxdrulz012 16:55, November 16, 2009 *'Support:' Fits the winter theme for December. Maybe next year we can use something from the upcoming Christmas special! --Smilez221 20:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *'STRONG OPPOSE' I find this picture very lackluster. It does match December, but it isn't the best you could choose. Does everything HAVE to be themed? Choose the one that is the best image quality wise GOSH! -- 00:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' It may fit the December theme, but there is nothing that interesting about the image. It's not something memorable to me. -- Adelfie 11:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- * Info: uploaded by Knarrow02 - nominated by PerryPerry * Support - nice moment, good quality. PerryPerry 06:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) * Neutral - I love the picture, but lacks to fit in a December setting. Phin68 Fall Time! 14:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) * Support - TOO CUTE! and it's funny! but that's my opinion -- 20:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) * Support - Very cute! --Gabo 200 15:00, November 5, 2009 (UTC) * Comment - I like this picture, but I think that is better this one. --Gabo 200 15:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *'Support:'This is a nice picture that should win the title of FPM. -Phineaslover1 18:12, 06 November 2009 (UTC) *'oppose:'not very winter-e is it?PFI333 15:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ---- *Uploaded by Topher208- nominated by -- 23:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *'Comment:' 98.185.40.191, can you please stop constantly changing the third image? In the past three days, it's been changed to almost four images, which is, I'm sorry, just ridiculous. Please just stick to one image. The Flash {talk} 22:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' Yeah, I agree with Flash. Stick to one! But this one is so hilarious! I printed this picture out for my friend's birthday card! -Kittyfire 01:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *'Support' oh, yeah this is a picture to celebrate! I LOVE it. I love ducks so it is SOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cute and funny! And candace looks so silly! -- 00:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) CHOOSE THIS ONE! Ah, duhh! do not support your own nominated images.